Exhaustion
by Cheye13
Summary: By a strange course of events, Draco finds himself looking after a fatigued Hermione Granger. On the way to finding out why she's so distraught, he learns a little about himself, his family, his life, and a lot about her.  2878 words combined
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Written awhile ago for a contest. The characters aren't mine.

Draco Malfoy made his way through the nearly deserted corridor. He spotted Granger ahead, but tried not to look at her. Since their seventh year began, and they'd been appointed Head Boy and Girl, they were attempting to act civil - which generally meant ignoring each other.

But just when they were passing in the hall, she began to sway, and his instincts took over. Before he knew it, Hermione Granger was unconscious in his arms.

Shocked, he looked down at her. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. He thought she weighed less than she should. As he looked over her, the only movement he saw was the slight rise and fall of her chest with her breath. He stared at her for a few minutes, at a loss of what to do. Finally he cradled her in his arms. Because he was fit from Quidditch, and she was so light, he had no trouble carrying her to their common room. At the portrait he muttered a quick "Draconis Maxima" and awkwardly climbed through.

He set her down – none too gently – on the couch. Opening her bedroom door seemed like too much work.

As he looked her over again, an uneasiness settled over him. She looked even paler than she had before, though he hadn't though that possible. A small jolt of panic rushed through him – Should I have taken her to the hospital wing? Is she going to die? – but was quickly over once he pulled out his wand.

"Ennervate!"

The brunette roused slightly, and her eyes opened for a few seconds, before she fell limp again. Confused, with panic slowly returning, Draco wracked his brain for something that might return her consciousness.

He spotted the remnants of his breakfast on the table. He had woken late and eaten breakfast in the common room, and hadn't bothered to clean up. He grabbed a piece of toast – stale now – and sniffed it. Smells like bread, he thought, and waved it under her nose.

She didn't stir.

Becoming increasingly more fretful, he sat dawn on the edge of the couch, next to her. Taking in her pale face once more, he grasped her face in his hands. He was alarmed by how cold her skin felt. He gently shook her face. "Wake up! Come on, Granger. Wake up!" The only movement she offered was he mouth falling open slightly. "Damn it," he whispered under his breath.

The glass of water on the table caught his eye. He grabbed it, trying not to spill any, and held the cup to her parted lips. Again, not wanting to spill, he placed a hand behind her neck to raise her head. Carefully, he poured the liquid into her mouth, making sure she swallowed. When her eyes began to flutter, he hastily put the glass on the table and took her face in his hands again. He stared intently, willing her to wake. His nose was inches from hers, and when she finally came to, her eyes stayed open.

Draco watched as her gaze moved from hazy to clear to confused. He was so relieved, he could have kissed her! She was conscious!

Granger suddenly pulled away and curled up in the corner of the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. Her sudden movement brought sanity crashing back down on Draco. He quickly stood up and moved away from the couch.

Was I just thinking about kissing Mudblood Granger?

He ran his hand through his hair and turned back to her. "Er… you okay?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Erm…no. What's going on?" Her eyes darted around the room.

"Well you, er, fainted, I guess… And I was there…" he trailed off. Her look was skeptical.

"Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"

"Well, I didn't think it was that serious, so I just brought you here."

Her suspicious gaze didn't falter, but she didn't respond. She did try to stand. When Draco saw her sway, he was by her side, gripping her firmly by the elbow, in three long strides.

"Erm… on second thought… I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Why do you care what happens to me, Malfoy?" Her voice was harsh.

He was a bit taken aback – mostly because he himself didn't know why – but kept his grip on her elbow. "I don't want your death on my hands, Granger," he responded in a low snarl.

"Well my parents' are," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, confused, though he knew he wasn't supposed to hear. Suddenly, despite his hold on her, she staggered, and he decided their priority was getting her to the hospital wing.

He helped her through the portrait hole and led her to the down the halls. He noticed that with each step, she seemed to be leaning on him more. They walked through the doors to the wing and found Madame Pomfrey bustling around a full infirmary.

Granger was almost unconscious again on his shoulder. "Madame Pomfrey!" he called, and the bustling witch turned.

"What is it?" she asked testily. "And it better be good! I'm swamped here and don't have time for trifles!"

"Madame Pomfrey," Draco said calmly, trying to charm the healing witch. "It's my fellow Head, here. She fainted in the corridor and lucky I was there to catch her. She woke when I gave her water, but now, she's fading again. Can you take a quick look and see what's wrong?" He put on his most innocent and mature face.

"Very well," she said with a sigh. "Sit over there and I'll be with you in a minute." She motioned to a few chairs by a bed with an unconscious student in it. Draco led Granger to a chair and she slumped into it. He chose to remain standing.

When Madame Pomfrey came back to examine Granger, the Head Girl was sleeping.

After looking over the student, Madame Pomfrey turned to Draco. "Tell me again what happened."

Draco told her he'd been walking down the halls and she fell into his arms when he passed her. "I carried her to our common room and tried to wake her up. She didn't move until I gave her some water. She swayed again when she tried to stand and I thought I should bring her here."

The nurse made some affirming noises and pulled out her wand. "Accio Pumpkin Juice!" A goblet of the juice came flying through the air, and Madame Pomfrey held it under the brunette's nose. Granger was roused from her slumber and Pomfrey handed her the goblet.

"I'm afraid I can't do much for you. Magic can't replace good old food and drink. And sleep. I don't have any empty beds, but your Head quarters are well equipped. Stay in bed, get enough sleep, eat and drink enough, and you should be over this by Monday. But you need to keep it up. If you feel faint at all during the school day, see me."

Granger gave a dejected nod and finished the pumpkin juice. Pomfrey addressed Draco. "Look after her," she said simply. She left to attend a moaning patient.

Draco was surprised he was being charged with taking care of the Head Girl, but he tried not to let it show. He reached for her arm, but she jerked it away from him. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm to look after you," he said mockingly.

"I can look after myself."

He bit back a yeah, right, and watched her stand. This time she was steady.

"After you," he gestured. He followed her out of the hospital wing and down to corridors, heading for their common room. As they kept walking, he could see her begin to droop. When he took her arm, she didn't say anything. She began leaning on him subconsciously as she had before. Suddenly, Draco cradled her as he had when she had passed out. He surprised both himself and her, he was sure, but she still didn't comment. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

Once inside the common room, he laid her on the couch with much more care than before, then opened the door to her bedroom. He felt like he was invading her privacy, but he thought she should be in her room. He lifted her off the couch and laid her on her bed. He took off her school robe, her tie, and her shoes.

He left their common room and went to the kitchens. His family had given Hogwarts one of their house-elves, and Tibb worked in the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes late, he returned to Granger's bedroom with a tray of food and drinks. He placed it on her desk and went to read on the couch. He left her door open.

After darkness fell, Draco heard movement from her room. He looked up from his book to see her reaching for her wand. He watched as she whispered, "Lumos," and her wand lit. She noticed the food on her desk, within reach, and looked at it blankly before picking up a pumpkin pasty. She noticed the open door, and stared blankly at it as well.

"Thank you," she called.

"You're welcome," he answered simply.

After a few minutes, he realized he forgot water. Juice, sure, but no water. He conjured a glass and made his way to her room. He mumbled "Adustum" at the torch by the door and a bright flame leapt from it. She put out her wand.

"Can I come in?" he asked, brandishing the water. She nodded and he set it by the tray of food. She immediately picked it up.

He watched her gulp the pure water. "What is wrong with you?" he asked suddenly. She stopped drinking and looked to him, hate in her eyes. Before she could respond, he said, "I mean, you're malnourished and over-exerted. Why did you do this to yourself?"

Her eyes hardened with a stoicism he envied. "Why the hell do you care?"

"I just do, Granger. Deal with it. And answer my question."

Her eyes softened and gained a sadness he wouldn't wish upon anyone. After a few minutes of staring into the glass of water, she looked to him again. "I can't," she whispered.

The pain in her eyes stopped him from asking more questions, and he accepted her answer for the moment. He nodded and left the room. "Just yell if you need anything," he said before closing her door. "I'm only on the other side of the bathroom."

The next morning Draco woke and stretched. He dressed and went to breakfast. Afterward, when he returned to the common room, he felt something was amiss. Feeling incredibly stupid, he remembered Granger. He mentally kicked himself as he hurried down to the kitchen to pull some food together. But when he edged into her room, he found the hurrying wasn't necessary. She was asleep.

He switched out the trays as quietly as he could and put the nearly empty one on the table in front of the fire. For some reason, he found himself leaning against the doorjamb, watching her sleep. The morning light brightened her face. He found, despite her pallor and the circles under her eyes, she was… beautiful. And he realized how little he knew about her.

He had only begun to hate her because Potter had chosen her for a friend and not him. Childish, now that he looked back on it. The fact she was muggleborn had made it too easy. His parents had never liked muggleborns and it was easy for him to follow their lead. She also received better marks than him in almost all classes. He realized that he was jealous. Jealous of Mudblood Granger.

He chuckled to himself and felt all the malice he'd aimed toward her over the last six and a half years melt away. He could put it behind him and try to make nice. He wasn't sure if she'd find it that easy, though.

Draco had a potions essay due Monday, so he went to the library, thinking his patient would be fine on her own. He found a table near the front, pulled some books, and got started. He was taking a break and looking around aimlessly when he spotted a bushy-haired brunette enter the library sheepishly.

Granger, he thought as he shook his head. He watched her turn down an aisle and followed her. She had stopped at a shelf of herbology and was running her fingers over the spines.

"Granger," he said, out loud this time. He smiled when she jumped. She blushed when she saw him, knowing she'd done something she wasn't supposed to. "Come on," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She began to defend herself as he steered her out of the library.

"No, you don't understand. See, I have a potions essay and herbology essay due Monday, and then two more due on Tuesday. I have to look up dream interpretations so I'm not behind in Divination on Wednesday, and then I have to translate some things for Ancient Runes – "

"How many classes are you taking?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, erm… a few," she said abashedly. Then he put two and two together. He stopped her and turned so they were face to face.

"Are you tiring yourself with school work, Granger?" She only blushed and looked down. He took her chin in his hand so he could see her eyes and noticed a glint at her neck. He reached for it, but she wrenched herself out of his grip and covered it with a hand.

"A time-turner?" he asked softly, disbelieving. "No wonder. The anxiety, the over-working, the mal-nutrition and dehydration… Is it all for the grades?"

She didn't answer, but turned and continued walking toward the common room. He followed her. He watched as she shed her robe and shoes and climbed into bed. The afternoon sun still lit her bedroom. He entered without asking this time and sat in her desk chair. He sat in silence, simply looking at her, while she looked at her hands.

"Why?" he asked softly. Slowly, as if reluctant, she raised her eyes to his. The sadness was back.

"I have to," she whispered. He thought she might start crying if she spoke any louder.

Confused, he shook his head.

"This summer… This summer my – my parents died." Draco could feel his face crumble. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he could see hate harden her eyes. "They were murdered," she added. "You know who did it?"

Shocked, he couldn't respond.

"I'm sure you do. I just know it was one of them." She turned her hate-filled eyes to him. They saddened again as she said, "That mark… " she couldn't finish before a few tears rolled down her face. He reached to brush them away, but she smacked his hand away and wiped them herself.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he whispered, knowing he could start crying any moment as well.

He cleared his throat. "But this isn't right. You shouldn't be starving yourself. You don't need a time-turner. You don't even like Divination. Just take the classes you want to and stop over-exerting yourself."

She laughed sardonically. "You don't understand. I have to. I can't think about them. I need to be concentrating on schoolwork. I have to keep my mind off of them…"

"You don't think they deserve to be mourned?"

He could see she was ready to lash out, but she broke down instead. "But it hurts," she said through her sobs. "It hurts so much."

Cautiously, he lifted himself off the chair and onto the bed next to her. He put an arm around her, and though she resisted at first, she ended up crying into him.


	3. The End

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine.

By Monday, Hermione was up and running, feeling better than she had all year. She told Draco she'd returned the time-turner and dropped half of her classes. During meals, he looked for her in the Great Hall and she'd nod when he caught her eye.

That night, Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire, reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. He heard Hermione enter and sit down. He felt the couch shift as she reached for one of his books. He looked at her over the text book. She had his herbology book open on her lap, but her gaze was on the fire. Suddenly, it turned to him. Her eyes were a bit misty.

"Thank you, Draco," she said. "For everything."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. She was still in mourning. But her life was moving forward.

His tie was loosened and his shirtsleeves were rolled up. "I want you to know that I really don't know who did it."

He saw her look to his bare left arm. She stared, and he guessed she was looking through it. He put his book on the table and moved closer to her. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, he told her, "You'll feel better soon," meaning about her parents. Her eyes met his. "They're so proud of you, you know? I am, and that's saying something, right?" He chuckled and a small smile graced her lips.

"You are an amazing witch Hermione."

For some reason, he felt himself grow closer, the space between them shrinking. He saw her close her eyes, and then felt his lips on hers. When he pulled back, he was surprised at his own actions. But she wasn't. She just smiled at him and returned to her reading.

**A/N:** Okay. So it didn't turn out like I expected... I think it moved a bit faster than I'd like, but that may be because I've read it about two thousand times. Hoped you liked it! =)


End file.
